Let Time Tell
by yogabbagabba18
Summary: Jade West never knew how to tell when the perfect guy came along, so she decided to let time tell. SAFARI SLAM BADE WEEKEND!


**Disclaimer: No nah no no!**

"_Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you... The one who turns to his friends and says, 'that's her.'"_

Jade West was never sure how to know when the perfect guy came along. When she started dating Beck Oliver she was never sure if it was going to work. Did he really care about her? They were so different, like fire and water. Most people question their ongoing relationship. Jade West was never sure how to know when the perfect guy came along, she just decided to let time tell.

She stepped put of her house for her date with Beck. It was rare they went on formal dates. Mainly it was just hanging out in his RV, just talking (usually fighting) and watching TV or listening to music. Her short black dress fit her well showing off her curves. Many necklaces hung around her neck, including the one that matched his. Her dangly braces jingled when she walked and she had to be extra careful so her heavy eye liner, mascara, and other cosmetics wouldn't smudge. She always tried to look perfect for him. Hoping that if she looked 'hot' he wouldn't leave her. If he left, she had no one.

His car pulls up and he gets out and walks towards her. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her softly, stroking her hair with one hand. He brings her face closer to his and whispers three words she never expects to here.

"You look beautiful."

"_Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot..."_

They're fighting...again. She can't take the fact that all girls especially Tori Vega hang all over him and he lets them. He can't stand that she doesn't trust him, thinks he's going to cheat on or leave her, and the fact that every time he talks to another girl she comes along and overreacts. Screaming at them, making them leave, even if it was a harmless conversation. He flirts with other girls. She draws conclusions to quickly.

They scream into the phone at each other.

"You just love to make me jealous!"

"You never know my side of the story!"

"What kind of boyfriend lets random sluts just come up and steal him in front of his girlfriend?"

"They're not stealing me from you!"

"Why do you always take their sides?"

"Because you're wrong!"

"I'm wrong?"

"You're overreacting!"

"If you want to leave me just do it!" She finally cries, she hangs up on him and bursts into tears. She would probably continue crying but her phone rings. Its him, probably calling to brake up with her. She hesitantly answers it.

"I don't want to leave you."

"_...who calls you back when you hang up on him..."_

They're lying in the back of his truck, underneath the stars. They're in some random field. Just the two of them. It seems perfect. No fighting, or interruptions. They're just enjoying each other. She's lying on him and he just smiles and plays with a strand of her hair. They're both perfectly happy. This is secretly their favorite moment.

Although she doesn't want the moment to end, it's past 2 in the morning.

"Beck, it's getting late." She whispers.

"Shh..." He says, "I'm listening."

"To what?"

"Your heartbeat."

"_...who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat..."_

They're lying in his RV. She's wrapped in his arms and his head is buried in her hair. She plans on staying the night so she gets up and gets changed. She walks back into his open arms and closes her eyes, trying to sleep. It comes eventually.

He stays awake, not caring about how tired he'll be at school tomorrow. He loves watching her sleep. She looks beautiful, peaceful, angel like. This is probably his favorite time. When she falls asleep and he can just watch her. She's so amazing. He finds it funny how she can so tough and strong and then she becomes so relaxed and innocent with sleep.

When she wakes up the next morning he's looking at her. She assumes he woke up a couple minuted before her.

At school he's exhausted.

"Why are you so tired?" She asks during lunch.

"I didn't sleep yesterday night."

"Why?"

"I was watching you sleep."

"_...or will stay awake just to watch you sleep..."_

He has this habit. At random times when they're just talking, or standing, or lying down, he kisses her forehead.

"_... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead..."_

It's Saturday morning and she wakes up in his RV, in sweats. He kisses her and pulls her out of the bed. He hands her a cup of coffee and leads her to the front door.

"What are you doing?" She asks in her sarcastic voice.

"Out." He says.

"Are you kidding? I'm in sweats."

"Yeah, you look beautiful in anything."

She feels special. He always makes her feel that way. And even though she just thinks he's just being nice, she goes along with it.

He takes her outside and they drive through L.A., her in her sweats and he thinks she looks great, perfect, actually. They must've passed 2,000 people and he only hopes that they all got to see how amazing she looks.

"_...who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats..."_

They're walking together holding hands. She sees a bunch of their friends up ahead. Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie (with Rex), and Trina. She begins to pull away not wanting to embarrass him. Everyone always makes fun of him for being with the same bitchy girl for sooooo long. He just grips her hand tighter and brings her closer shooting her a quick smile. When they get up to their friends he grips her hand EVEN TIGHTER and pulls her as close as possible because the one thing he is not is embarrassed by her.

"_...who holds your hand in front of his friends..."_

She's sitting at home just writing a script for a play when her doorbell rings. She runs down stairs to go see who it is. She opens the door and it's him. He grabs her and pulls her outside.

"Come on, we're going to a party." He says.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot!" She says, they were planning to go to a party at Tori's (ughh!) house. "Just let me get changed." She runs up stairs and yanks on a black and silver dress, throws on her necklace that matches his and sprints back down stairs. He puts his arm around her and they're about to leave when she remembers something. "I forgot to put makeup on! I'll be right back!" She goes to turn around her but he grabs her and pulls her back.

"No." He says.

"I look hideous!"

"You look just as pretty if not prettier without makeup as you do with makeup. You're too pretty for makeup."

"_...who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on..."_

She often wonders why he's still with her. She's ugly, bitchy, mean, everyone hates her. But she never asks her because although she wonders often she doesn't wonder long because she doesn't need to ask him. He always tells her without her asking him how lucky he is to have her and how much he cares about her.

She came home from vacation and was exhausted. She laid down on her bed, completely forgetting to call him like she promised. Just as she was about to fall asleep her phone rang. She groans but when she sees it's him she remembers and picks it up.

"Jade?" Comes his panicked voice.

"Yeah..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't call me."

"I forgot, sorry. Why are you so paranoid?"

"I care about you so much you are like the most important thing in the world to me. I'm so lucky to have you and if you got hurt I don't know what'd I do."

"_...one who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you..."_

She was meeting some of his friends from Canada for the first time. She was nervous. What would they think when instead of seeing someone gorgeous they saw a creepy goth girl? Did Beck even tell them she was coming?

Beck was so excited. He always told his friends about his amazing girlfriend. How she was beautiful, different, funny, and just perfect. Her flaws made her perfect in his mind. He loved how she wasn't just like some ordinary cookie-cutter girl she was special and unique and well...everything.

She walked in scared trying to hide almost. When Beck saw her he pointed her out to his friends.

"That's her." He says proudly smiling.

"_... The one who turns to his friends and says, 'that's her.'"_

Jade West was never sure how to know when the perfect guy came along, she decided she would let time tell, time told her Beck Oliver was the perfect guy.


End file.
